Decir Adios
by Lady-Cremisi93
Summary: Regalame solo un momento para poder despedirme de quien he amado tanto. TERMINADO


¡Hola! se que he estado sumamente desaparecida, lo lamento. Lamento tanto tenerlas esperando en los otros fics. Disculpenme. Si les cuento seria sumamente largo, triste, intimo y tedioso. Mi país, mis relaciones interpersonales, mi familia, mis estudios, mi vida en general. Solo puedo pedirles disculpas.

Les traigo una historia cortita, pero que la soñe y no pude dejarla así, fue de esos sueños que no sabremos si fueron solo eso y si pasaron en realidad.

Espero sea de su agrado y pronto me pueda poner con los otros fics. Pueden seguirme en facebook como Lady Cremisi (pagina de me gusta) o pasearse por mi blog o a mi correo cremisiresponde gmail

¡besos!

los personajes no son de mi autoria, la historia si. No autorizo a que sea publicada en otro sitio sin mi consentimiento, de cualquier otra manera seria plagio.

* * *

Le da otra calada al cigarrillo, y mientras exhala el humo mira la ciudad amanecer. Es domingo, habrá poco tráfico, sorbe el café de la taza que sostiene en su mano izquierda y sonríe melancólicamente mientras cruza los pies descalzos sobre el frio suelo del balcón, es tan absurdo estar allí, piensa la pelinegra.

Otra calada, y ve la ceniza caer del primer piso, mira hacia dentro del apartamento y sabe que en cualquier momento él despertara y seguramente encontrara curiosa su ausencia. O quizás ni repare en ella, piensa eso ultimo con sorna. Nunca la ha querido sin embargo siempre la ha cuidado y complacido, prueba de eso es que accedió a verla antes de partir.

Sigue fumando y tomando café mientras ve como el sol va acariciando intensamente las calles y crea poco a poco las sombras que recorrerán la ciudad mientras el día vaya avanzando y pronto la realidad la engullira y tendrá que ponerse en marcha porque la vida no se detiene, no espera y menos a ella. Lo ve a través del cristal atravesar la sala con sus boxers negros y descalzo.

-Madrugando ¿no?- dice él ojidorado, mientras deja que ella lo devore con los ojos como siempre, como desde que descubrió que él podía sacar su lado más apasionado y fiero.

Ella sonríe de medio lado y lo besa suave y lento, como extrañara su boca, sus besos tan deliciosos y estremecedores, como extrañara cada momento con él.

-Sabes a cigarrillos y café, es nuevo.- dice él despegándose de su boca. No le desagrada, solo es nuevo, como podía cambiar uno en 5 meses sin verse.

-A veces sí, tú anoche sabías a whisky y habanos, creo que así te recordare siempre.- y mirándolo con picardía añade.- Así y también te recordare debajo de mi cuerpo, jadeante y deliciosamente dentro.

Él la nalguea y luego acaricia su trasero perezosamente sobre la tela suave de la bata que la cubre, es todo picardía, peligro y perversión cuando hace eso, es la más pura invitación al caos entre sus sábanas. Ella deja la colilla y entra siguiéndolo, deja la taza medio llena en la cocina y sigue al cuarto donde no hace tanto habían revuelto la atmosfera, aun llegaba hasta sus fosas nasales el olor del sexo, o quizás era su piel la que olía así.

Se besaron suavemente, que suerte que midieran lo mismo. Nunca entendió porque si a él le gustaban las mujeres altas y morenas andaba con ella de estatura promedio y piel tan blanca.

Las manos masculinas y grandes de él se deshicieron con experticia de la bata y comenzaron a pasearse entre los recovecos de su cuerpo, acuno sus pechos pequeños e inmediatamente sus pezones rosados se endurecieron debajo del tacto cálido de él.

Las manos pequeñas de ella seguían sobre sus hombros presionando ligeramente cuando el afectaba alguna de sus terminaciones nerviosas más sensibles, como solo él sabe hacerlo. Sus lenguas bailaban lentamente y ella gimió suave, gemido que murió en los labios de él.

-Me gusta cuando me acaricias así Sesshoumaru, me vuelves loca.

Y él solo sonrió con autosuficiencia. ¡Qué mamón descarado!

Deslizo un dedo entre el vértice entre sus piernas y la encontró húmeda y lista para recibirlo como siempre, como siempre la encontraba desde que se acostaban, era automático, estar juntos y desearse con solo respirar.

-Que rica estás allí, Kag- y solo él conseguía con esa simple frase hacerla burbujear, ser soez y encantador.

Ella hinco las rodillas en el suelo y sin petición previa deslizo el trozo de tela que lo cubría hacia abajo, dejando salir su miembro en toda su extensión.

Tomo su virilidad con una mano y la acerco a sus labios comenzando a succionar con lentitud, y observando entre sus pestañas como él echaba su cabeza hacia atrás preso del loco placer, era lo que más le gustaba del sexo oral, saber que con solo su boca podía llevarlo al éxtasis. Complacerlo la hacía sentir tan poderosa, tan mujer, era por ese motivo que le gustaba esmerarse y escucharlo gemir, escucharlo perder el control, sentir sus manos entre su espesa cabellera empujándola en un ritmo más apresurado, era ver como casi explotaba cuando vencía los límites de su propia garganta, pasar la lengua sobre la punta aterciopelada, succionar más rápido.

-Para, voy a acabar.- murmuro al borde.- si acabo me costara recuperarme.

Lo saco de su boca húmedo por la saliva, y lo miro con los ojos brillantes, deseosa.

Se recostaron sobre el mullido colchón y volvieron a besarse como dos locos, obnubilados por el deseo, la pasión y el calor del momento. Coloco la punta de su miembro en la entrada de ella y sin más se deslizo ayudado por la humedad, una embestida suave, un gemido quedo y otro ronco.

Que vals más delicioso. Se miraron a los ojos, se perdieron entre el cuerpo del otro, y de pronto ella estaba encima de él, llevando el ritmo de las penetraciones con su cadera, con los pequeños senos moviéndose, con la mirada perdida, las manos de él apretando sus nalgas para deslizarlas hasta sus pechos y comenzar a pellizcar los pezones endurecidos sabiendo que eso la llevaba al borde.

La mano de ella viajo hasta la unión de ambos y comenzó a acariciar ese botoncito lleno de nervios, ese lugar que la catapultaba hacia la catarsis de deshacerse en un orgasmo demoledor con él, y solo con él.

-Me corro Sessh.- gimió ella sin poder ocultar el placer de su voz.

-Córrete, vamos hazlo sobre mi.- dijo él mientras empujándose con su caderas hacia más frecuentes y profundas las embestidas.

Y así fue. Ella se corrió explotando en millones de pedacitos de colores que solo ella podía observar, gimiendo desgarradoramente su nombre sin importar quien la pudiera oír, porque allí al decir su nombre le ponía autor al placer, a su obra de arte. Siguió moviendo sus caderas en busca del quid pro quo hasta que él le dijo que de espaldas.

Cambiaron la posición sin perder las ganas, ¿era posible que siempre tuvieran ganas del otro?

Ella nuevamente lo introdujo en su interior y comenzó a balancearse, sabía que él no debía estar muy lejos, no era la primera vez que lo hacían, no podría contar con los dedos de manos y pies las de veces que habían hecho el amor, porque ella siempre le hacia el amor.

Unas embestidas más y él le susurro que la quería convertir en un cuadro de Jackson Pollock como los que había visto en el MoMa. Y así fue, su espalda y demás adyacencias se convirtieron en arte, arte de piel a piel, de desenfreno, pasión, locura, sexo.

Agotados se recostaron sobre el colchón, calmando sus respiraciones, y sus ánimos bastante calientes.

-Te voy a extrañar.- dijo ella con los ojos marrón chocolate empañados por la nostalgia.

El sonrió con una mezcla indescifrable de emociones. Y ella no pidió más explicaciones, no las necesitaba, le bastaba haberlo visto un solo momento más.

-Esta ciudad no será la misma sin ti. Sin embargo te prefiero lejos y feliz. Sé que lograras lo que sea que quieras, tienes el don. Te voy a extrañar horriblemente, quizás en exceso. Y te doy las gracias por cada segundo que pasamos juntos, cada momento, cada frase, gesto, detalle. Te amo, te amo con todo mí ser, te amo y te quiero feliz.

Y el llanto le gano, y se aferró a él como para asegurarse que no fuera un sueño, que iba a recordar todo en cualquier momento. Que iba a tener presente siempre como se veían sus ojos dorados, como se veía su sonrisa de dientes blancos, sus labios gruesos y deliciosos, sus manos masculinas, grandes, idóneas. Como era su olor, masculino, fuerte, afrodisiaco. Él se dejó abrazar y también la abrazo. Se levantaron, el tiempo se había agotado.

Se lavaron y cada quien tomo su ropa y sus cosas, era el momento del punto y final. No más posibilidades, ella ya no podía hacer nada por verlo una vez más y él ya no podía hacer nada por permanecer en ese lugar, otras cosas eran más imperiosas. Y al despedirse se tomaron las manos fuertemente como única cosa posible que hacer.

-No me olvides.- dijo ella.

-Nunca lo he hecho. Cuídate.

Y así fue que se dijeron adiós dos amantes que fueron novios, pareja, amigos, cómplices.

Así fue como ella dijo adiós a un hombre que amaba y así fue como un hombre amado dijo adiós.

Fin

* * *

¿que tal? no todo son finales felices y no siempre se termina junto a la persona que queremos.

Lo escribi con cierto soundtrack y cierta imagen de inspiración (estarán en facebook)

Besos, miles de besos. Y gracias por leer.


End file.
